6th sense of horror
by The Happy Emo
Summary: Koiahna is a goth girl. Her best friend doesn't tell anything to her, she has never had a boyfriend, oh and did I mention that death is all around her? Her BFFFL died, deaths are getting weirder. 6th senses and werewolves, witches, vampires it has it all
1. Chapter 1

"Koiahna, you heard about the newest tragedy?" My friend, Scarlet, said sadly.

"Who was it?" I asked, slightly bored. There have been almost five deaths each two weeks, each stranger and more unreal then the next.

"I thought you would've heard by now, especially 'cause it's important," She took in a deep breath,

"It was Stacey Alavera. She was found dead in her pool, or that's what I heard. The poor girl." I was shocked, my knees started shaking, feeling like they could give any minute.

"No, n-not Stacey. It can't be, it just can't!" Tears came to my eyes. Stacey and I have known each other since my first tooth came out (which is how I met her. She LITERALLY helped me find my lost tooth).

Scarlet lightly put her arm around me, my shoulders started shaking, and tears ran like rivers down my face.

"WE need to find who killed her before they strike again." Scarlet tightly held me, letting me cry. We heard footsteps, and someone cleared there throat. Scarlet let go of me and looked up to see none other then, Tyler Johnson. Scarlet smiled sadly,

"Ty, Koiahna needed to know. You were coming to tell her, were you not?" He looked away, obviously embarrassed,

"Yeah, so? Also, I came here for another reason. We have a new," He grimaced, and said the last word through clenched teeth, "Student." Scarlet's eyes widened, then they went back to normal. I felt awkward, so I used the oldest excuse in the book to get out,

"Uh… OH! Look at the time! Don't wanna be late to class! Well, gotta go!" I hurriedly said that, and ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I hurriedly ran across the school, to my 5th period class. I wrenched open the door, and ran to my desk. I was gasping for breath. My teacher, Mrs. Schwartz, stared at me like I was crazy. I plopped down in my desk, panting, and gave her a thumbs up sign.

She shrugged and walked to her desk. The bell rang, and all the others in class filed in and took their seats, except one person I'd never seen or met before. Our writing teacher looked up and smiled.

"Ah, hello, you must be Evan. Welcome to writing!" She stood up and walked over to him,

"Where are you from, my brotha'?

He looked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm from Williamsburg, originally, but I was raised in New York, and Britian. You see, my parents are divorced, and I have to be split between my mother and father and…"

John, the cocky stuck-up jerk stood up, and interrupted him,

"Why do you have such a weird accent?" Mrs. Schwartz looked at him coldly.

"John, shut thy little mouth, or thy will have to listen to me sing to you, and you'll be like: 'No, Mrs. Schwartz, stop! Please don't sing to me!' and you will not like me singing to you." I stifled a laugh. Evans lip twitched a little.

"So, as I was saying, I have a sort of weird mixed accent, sometimes New Yorkey, a lot of the time British. So, I hope I can get use to American accents." He smiled a white sparkly-teethed smile. I heard the door open, and Scarlet and Tyler walked in.

Tyler looked at Evan for a second, and then turned away, and went to his desk. Scarlet hurriedly scampered over to me (her desk is right next to mine) and looked at me questioningly.

"Evan, why don't you take the empty desk next to Scarlet? Or, actually, please sit in the desk next to Tyler." Mrs. Schwartz pointed to Tyler, and motioned Evan to go sit down. I glanced over at Scarlet, as she shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang, and school was out.

I started to the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and I saw Evan nand Mrs. Schwartz.

"Hey, Koiahna, can we talk? I just got an email saying that Stacey was found dead. Are you okay?" Mrs. Schwartz said sympathetically. I put on my famous, 'Bad girl: I don't care' face.

"Ch' why would I care?" I put on a good act, but with each word, I felt my heart growing harder and harder, and then it crumbled. Evan stared at me, with eyes that felt like they could tell I was really hurt. He whispered something in Mrs. Schwartz's ear, and then walked away, and out the door.

I sighed sadly, giving away my real emotion.

"Ok, you cornered and caught me. Yes, I am sad. More then sad, actually, I feel alone. I talked to Stacey about everything. She told me everything, even things she promised she would tell no one. I just have this weird feeling that…"

"That she's not dead." Mrs. Schwartz and I said at the same time. I nodded, and left the room. I started walking to the end of the hall, when I was stopped, again.

"You're not okay, you promise." A certain weird accent was heard. I rolled my eyes, and sad coldly,

"Heh, I see someone's listening to My Chemical Romance. So, tell me, how did you know that, and if you were so sure you were certain you knew the truth, why did you wait here just to tell me?" I kept walking, and I heard footsteps behind me. I spun around quickly, startling him.

"Someones perceptive, and someone has a reputation that isn't there real personality, is it?" He said mockingly. I glared at him,

"Looks like someone else has an ego that's bigger than his brain can handle." I said harshly,

"Listen, if you're trying to fir in here, let me give ya some advice. LOSE! THE! EGO!"

He looked taken aback, and when he finally thought of a good comeback, I turned and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

When I was far away from the school entrance, I hurriedly took out my phone and called Scarlet.

"Pick up. Pick up, oh god Scarlet, pick up!" I said to myself.

"I picked up." I heard Scarlet say, "Listen, Koiahna, turn around. I don't feel like wasting minutes when I can talk face to face." I turned around, and felt someone tackle me from behind.

"Eh…. What up, doc?" Scarlet chuckled. I put my phone away and turned to face her.

"I have one thing to tell you. Evan sucks rotten eggs. He's a jerk with an ego bigger then Tylers!" I heard Scarlet gasp.

"What do you expect! I heard his parents give him whatever he wants, trying to bribe him into liking one parent better then the other. I also heard he's freakin' rich!" I widened my eyes, and gasped. Scarlet pulled out her phone, gasped, and pulled me away.

"Uh, Scarlet, where are we going?" I asked her quietly. She said nothing, but pulled me into the parking lot, and stopped in front of a shiny red Odyssey.

"This……. Is my baby! His name is Fred! I love him! EEEK! Mom bought it for me, probably hoping I might drive it away, and never come back. That reminds me, can I sleepover, like for the rest of this year? My mom obviously wouldn't care." Scarlet babbled on. I sighed and nodded. She squealed.

"YES! Now, take us away Fred!" She jumped into her car, and impatiently opened the passenger seat door, and pulled me in.

"YAY! LETS GO!!!!!" And, with that, she pulled away, and out of the parking lot, to the direction of my house.

Half way to my house, I was staring blankly out the window, when something caught my eye. I gasped.

"STOP THE CAR NOW!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Scarlet screeched to a stop and drove to the side of the road.

"What the hell?! Koiahna, you almost gave me a heart attack! You're lucky there were no cars around, or I might've hit one!" Scarlet was major pissed at me. I didn't have time to worry about that bow, I hurriedly jumped out of the car, adreniline rushing through my veins. I ran to where the thing was, and when I saw it, it gave me chills. I screamed (like the girls in all those cheesy horror movies).

"What's wrong?! Are you…..Oh my god." What we were both seing, well, lets just put it like this, we were staring fear (and maybe death) in the face. We were staring at a body. Something bolted away from the body, and into the woods. Scarlet graded hold of my wrist, and wrenched me away from it, and into the car. She stomped on the gas pedal and sped away.

"What was hat?! Was that why you told me to stop the car?! Whoa, we need to call Tyler."

"Why the hell does your boyfriend need to know everything?! I'm your friend! You've been telling me nothing! Tell me why he needs to know. You know what… just nevermnd. Tell me later, just please, tell me something. Please…."

I heard Scarlet sigh, and it was silent the rest of the way home.


End file.
